That's Life
by AZRaven
Summary: A collection of oneshots. Random events in the Titans’ lives. Awkward moments, laughable situations, etc. No plot or specific pairings. Characters may be slightly OOC. Enjoy.
1. Showers

**Showers**

It was morning and Beast Boy was heading towards the kitchen for breakfast, thinking about having a good tofu sandwich to start the new day. He was walking along the main corridor humming the Moped commercial tune he heard from TV yesterday when he heard a loud clang and a shrill, girlish scream from inside the bathroom.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! MAKE IT GO AWAAAAAY!"

Alarmed, he ran to the door and pounded on it.

"Starfire! Are you alright? What happened in there? Star! Can you hear me? Star?"

…No response.

Beast Boy panicked. What if she slipped and fell on her head? Robin would never, ever forgive him. He leaned his head against the door and strained to listen for a sound.

…Starfire seemed to be shuffling around hastily.

He tried knocking on the door again.

"Starfire? Are you okay?"

Suddenly the door moved against his ear and he turned to see not Starfire, but Raven standing in the bathroom doorway, clad only in a blue towel, hair dripping with water, with a terrified and fearful look on her face.

Raven didn't seem to have cared that Beast Boy just saw her half naked, she ran and stood behind him, peeking at the bathroom door above his shoulder as if hiding from something.

"Make it go away. Please…make it go away…" she whimpered with a tone of fear.

Beast Boy blinked. Raven…whimpering? Fearful?

"Please…make it go away…"

Beast Boy shook his head and asked the shuddering girl gently, "What happened in there Raven?"

"Black thing …flying…buzzing…please…make it go away please…"

Beast Boy blinked again. Black flying thing? Did she mean a fly?

"A fly? Don't worry. I'll help you get it, ok?" He turned and looked at her, placing his hands on her shoulders reassuringly. "Just stay here for a while, I'll be back soon."

The frightened girl nodded slowly. Beast Boy stepped into the steam-filled bathroom and looked around.

There, in the far corner of the room, was a small fly perched on the mirror frame.

Beast Boy chuckled and walked over to where the little insect was twitching its wings, turning in its spot. "So it's you who scared the ice princess, eh?" He walked to the window and opened it wide. "Come on, let's get you out of here before Raven wakes up and decides to kill you with her powers."

The little fly sensed an exit in the room and slowly buzzed its way outside.

Beast Boy closed the window and went back outside, only to stop in the doorway at the sight of Raven.

He had been too surprised when Raven ran out of the bathroom earlier to notice how she was clad. Now that the shock was over he finally got a good look at Raven...and gulped.

The young sorceress stood on the opposite side of the corridor, leaning her back against the wall and absently playing with her hair, which, now that he noticed it, looked very silky and soft. Beast Boy's gaze trailed to her face, her features appealed to him today more than ever. He noticed those violet eyes' empty gaze, and her slightly opened mouth, and concluded that she didn't see him. Then he looked a bit downwards, the towel wrapped hastily around her chest, barely covering her up. Her slender shoulders shined with water and Beast Boy suddenly noticed how delicate and frail she looked.

And somehow she manages to intimidate most people, Beast Boy thought with a light chuckle.

He walked over to the quiet girl and touched her shoulder gently.

"Raven? I got the fly, it's okay now."

Raven looked at him blankly, as if trying to remember who he was.

"Raven?"

"…" She looked at him.

"Uh…Raven you okay?"

"……yea…"

"Well, I've got the fly now, you could go back inside if you want to…"

"Oh right…thank you."

Then Raven woke up from her strangeness and looked down. She then realized that her current attire wasn't exactly very proper.

"..." She looked up at Beast Boy.

"…" Beast Boy looked back.

"…" Raven blushed a deep red. "You can take your hand off my shoulder now…"

Beast Boy blinked. Then noticed that his hand was still resting on her shoulder. He, too, blushed a deep red and backed away until they were two meters apart.

He looked away at the floor and said, "Well…you could go back now…The fly is gone…"

"Yea…I guess I'll do just that…" Came her quiet reply.

Raven walked past Beast Boy and stepped into the bathroom.

"Well…"

"Uh…"

"Thanks."

"No problem…"

"Uh…so…see you at breakfast…"

"Yea…"

Raven gave a final nod, and the bathroom door slid shut.

Beast Boy shook his head to clear his mind.

"So where was I? Oh yea, breakfast. Tofu sandwich, here comes the great and almighty Beast Boy!"

And he continued on his way to the kitchen.


	2. Holiday

**Holiday**

"…and a Merry Christmas to you all again! Tonight we bring you news on the latest sightings of Jump City's well-known trouble-makers. It has been reported that Jinx, a member from the Hive, has been seen trying on a nightdress at Dolores's Beauty last night! Witnesses said that she was bargaining for a cheaper price with the salesgirl.

"Mr. Hemmington, father of two, recognized Jinx's unique hairstyle and shouted. At the sound of her name, Jinx had disappeared in a pink flash. But she left behind lots of pink toffee candies, which was confiscated by the policeman and later found to be non-toxic and very delicious. So it seems our trouble-makers do have a heart for children after all! -grins- "

"Now Mike will do a live report on a commotion in the East District."

"Yes, hello, Merry Christmas. This is Mike reporting from the East District. Apparently the disturbance over here is getting more and more chaotic! A gentleman who we believe to be Doctor Light, has been buying Christmas lights from over 20 stores! Witnesses say that the suspected-to-be Doctor Light has been visiting shop after shop, declaring to buy every single box of Christmas lights they have! However, Dr. Light is not breaking any rules, so the police can do nothing but watch! -chuckle- "

"Report over. Now we go back to Jim."

"So we see the trouble-makers of Jump City have indeed been pretty active lately! And what about our five young heroes? The Titans have left Jump City for the holidays. Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, had announced to the press that they were going to Florida for a week for relaxation. And who can blame them? The teens have been working so hard all year! They deserve a break! Besides…!"

…-click-…

……

……

……

…-buzz-…

The large screen in the Titans' living room showed no more of the News Channel, instead, an image of some sort attempted to get through the static.

…-buzz-…

……

…-buzz-…

……

…-buzz-…

……

The image cleared.

……

"…Hello Titans."

……

……

……

No response…

"Titans?"

……

"……"

……

"……"

……

"I know you are there, Titans."

……

"Hello? Titans! I'm Slade! The worst criminal in Jump City! I'm going to terrorize the city now!"

……

"...-swearing-..."

……

"...-muttering-..."

……

"Stupid...unreliable...electricity-wasting...immature children…"

…-beep-…

"…?"

"Hello there! This is the Teen Titans' message recording machine, please leave your name and number and the Teen Titans will call you as soon as possible!"

"…"

…-beep-…

"…"

……

…-coughcough-…

"…Hello Titans, this is Slade…"

An awkward pause.

"Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays…"

……

…-click-…

…static…

……

……

……

"Welcome back to the News Channel! And now we come to the weather report of the day!"

……


End file.
